Seizoen 22 Week 10
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_10" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Ludo benny.jpg Familie_afl4932_03.jpg Familie_afl4932_04.jpg Familie_afl4933_01.jpg familie_afl4933_02.jpg familie_afl4932_01.jpg familie_afl4935_03.jpg familie_afl4935_04.jpg familie_afl4935_05.jpg familie_afl4935_02.jpg familie_afl4934_01.jpg familie_afl4934_02.jpg familie_afl4935_01.jpg 'Aflevering 46 (#4931) - maandag 29 oktober 2012' Marie-Rose heeft een gewiekst plan bedacht om Michael, de escorte die geregeld ingeschakeld wordt door Colette, te overtuigen met zijn gokverslaving te stoppen. Jans gezicht staat op onweer omdat Linda het toneelgezelschap in de steek laat. Maar Linda heeft voor zichzelf uitgemaakt dat ze geen toneel kan spelen en laat zich niet meer op andere gedachten brengen. Trudy polst bij haar dochtertje Louise of ze mee wil verhuizen naar Japan. 'Aflevering 47 (#4932) - dinsdag 30 oktober 2012' Peter heeft er begrip voor dat Louise het niet ziet zitten om voor enkele maanden naar Japan te verhuizen en hij heeft hierover een moeilijk gesprek met Trudy. Niko vertrekt naar Bulgarije, om er de groepsreis voor te bereiden. Véronique is er niet over te spreken dat de Japanse deal nog altijd niet rond is en het stoort haar ook dat Nathalie al twee dagen niet is komen werken. Jana en Evy vermoeden dat kok Guy meer weet over het gesjoemel met de wijn en ze bespioneren hem. Jan houdt bij regisseur Herman een pleidooi om één scène uit het stuk te schrappen. In de Jan & Alleman maken Benny en zijn schoonvader Patrick hun opwachting. *'Eerste aflevering met Roel Vanderstukken (Benny Coppens) en Ludo Hellinx (Patrick Pauwels).' *'Laatste aflevering met Anne Mie Gils (Colette Vermeir), Kristof Verhassel (Guy Rogiers) en onbekend (Michael).' 'Aflevering 48 (#4933) - woensdag 31 oktober 2012' Trudy hakt de knoop door over Japan, waar Bart de overname van een bedrijf moet leiden voor de Van den Bossche holding. Dokter Paul zoekt Trudy thuis op om over Nathalie te praten. Tijdens de dansnamiddag voor senioren is Anna stikjaloers omdat Albert met een andere dame danst en oog heeft voor de knappe zangeres. Nathalie beseft dat ze dringend bij Dirk en bij Paul duidelijkheid moet scheppen over haar gevoelens. Maarten gaat op consultatie bij dokter Paul. Steve profileert zich als nieuwe man en daar heeft Mieke geen probleem mee. 'Aflevering 49 (#4934) - donderdag 1 november 2012' Jan en Rita bespreken de ruzie van Albert en hun moeder, hoewel ze het raden hebben naar de aanleiding van de crisis. Steve probeert Mieke te overhalen om een dagje te spijbelen. Nathalie heeft goed nieuws voor Peter. Dokter Paul is in de wolken omdat Nathalie bereid is te praten en hij hoopt op een verzoening. Peter raadt Bart aan om nog eens goed na te denken over Japan, vooral omdat Jelle de verhuis niet ziet zitten. Victor voelt zich fysiek beter en wil al terug aan het werk gaan. Regisseur Herman is er niet over te spreken dat Jan geen tijd heeft om te repeteren. 'Aflevering 50 (#4935) - vrijdag 2 november 2012' Louise en Jelle voeren hun plannetje uit om te verhinderen dat hij met zijn papa en Trudy mee naar Japan moet verhuizen. Anna maakt met haar koffer in de hand haar opwachting bij Marie-Rose en Mathias. Nathalie neemt June in vertrouwen over het huwelijksaanzoek van Paul en de verwarde situatie met Dirk. Peter krijgt een alarmerende telefoon van zijn ex-vrouw. Jana heeft hoe langer hoe meer moeite met de ambitie van Evy. Steve trakteert Mieke op een romantische film. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen